<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Tricks by Flora_Jimin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297637">New Tricks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin'>Flora_Jimin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), My Engineer (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Collars, Leashes, Listen I just wanted an excuse to write puppy King okay, M/M, Puppy Play, tail plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ram comes up with an idea to help King with his fear of dogs. Will it work? Probably not, but damn does he look good with ears and a tail.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have I also fallen into Thai BL drama hell? Yes. I don't see enough fics for my fave shows so here I am filling the void. Feel free to follow my <a href="https://fies-dramarama.tumblr.com">Drama Blog</a> if you'd like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool boy: ‘I can help you get over your fear of dogs.’</p>
<p>King blinked as he looked down at his phone. He was sitting in his usual spot, right beside one of Bohn’s legs with his homework splayed out in front of him. Mek was sitting across from him, strumming his guitar while Boss and Tee excitedly chattered about the upcoming projects and the chance of getting the affection of the girl students. </p>
<p>King read the message over and over again before his thumbs ran over the screen. </p>
<p>King of kings: ‘It's because of this morning, right? Don’t make fun of me.’</p>
<p>He huffed under his breath. He found the younger engineering student feeding that campus dog again and tried to ask him about how his exams went when the beast lunged at him. His heart leapt out of his throat as he rushed up to perch on top of a table, yelling at the younger man to take the dog away. </p>
<p>How embarrassing. </p>
<p>Cool boy: ‘Some people say the easiest way to get over your fear is to get into the mindset of whatever is making you afraid. I can help. If you want. If not, whatever.’</p>
<p>King licked his lips, rolling the idea over in his head. He didn’t know exactly what Ram was getting at, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to use the opportunity to spend time with the reserved man. </p>
<p>King of kings: ‘Fine, you can come to my room after school.’</p>
<p>Cool boy: ‘K. you should take a shower before I come.’</p>
<p>King’s brows furrowed in confusion, his lips pursing slightly as he read the last message over and over again. </p>
<p>King of kings: ‘Um..why? You better not bring any dogs to my house’<br/>Cool boy: ‘just take a thorough shower and trust me. See you later.’</p>
<p>King hummed before he realized the conversation around him came to a halt. He looked up, eyes widening when he noticed his four friends had turned their eyes onto him. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, look who’s got his face stuck in his phone. Who you texting~?” Boss inquired, leaning over the table to get a peek. Mek shook his head and popped the smaller engineer upside his head to get him to stop while Bohn laughed from above King. </p>
<p>“Why are you asking? You should know already that it’s Deun’s friend. The weird mute one.” he said loudly, laughing when King slapped his thigh. </p>
<p>“He’s not mute. He just...doesn’t talk a lot to people he’s not comfortable with. Besides, for someone who hasn’t even gotten a kiss from his own boyfriend of three weeks, I wouldn’t be the one to talk about weird ones.” </p>
<p>Bohn sent him a sharp look, his brow twitching in annoyance while the rest of the table erupted into laughs. </p>
<p>“Whatever. He’s still weird.” He grumbled, sharply turning his head away from King while Boss’ eager chatter about some girls gently reset the atmosphere back to their usual comfortable normalcy. </p>
<p>King cast one last glance at his phone before he slid it into his pocket. </p>
<p>||Later||</p>
<p>The knock came to King’s door as he was drying his hair, post shower. He poked his head around the corner, pursing his lips before he looked at the digital clock, noticing it was already past 5:30pm. He shuffled out quickly, opening the door and greeting Ram as he stood on the other side of the door. </p>
<p>“Come in. I just got out of the shower. I’ll get dressed and then you can show me how you’re going to get me over my fear of dogs.” he peeked around the other boy’s frame. </p>
<p>“You didn’t bring a dog, did you? I’ll kick you right back out if you did.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t need to bring a dog.” </p>
<p>The sound of Ram’s voice still startled King from time to time. They had come a long way from the boy adamantly refusing to even look in his direction, to this point right here, but King took it in stride and crossed his arms over his wet chest. </p>
<p>“So how are you going to help me get over my fear?”</p>
<p>Ram motioned to the bag in his hand as he stepped inside, toeing off his shoes at the door. </p>
<p>“I told you. By getting you into the mindset of the thing you’re afraid of.” </p>
<p>King’s brows furrowed. </p>
<p>“So…?”</p>
<p>Ram rolled his eyes and pushed the older boy against one of the walls, ignoring his startled gasp as he pinned him with his palm at the left side of his head. King looked up at him, his breath catching at their proximity while Ram looked into his eyes. </p>
<p>“By treating you like one. Tonight, I’m going to get you over being afraid of dogs by treating you like mine.” </p>
<p>King had the sense to be at least slightly offended, putting his hand against Ram’s chest, but not fully pushing him off. </p>
<p>“Hey, are you crazy? I’m older than you, y’know. What kind of joke is this? Treating me like your dog? Have you lost your mind?”</p>
<p>“You’ve never heard of puppy play?” </p>
<p>King froze, his lips parting at the way Ram pushed himself closer, trapping his hand between them as he ghosted his lips against his damp neck. </p>
<p>“Should I explain it? You helped me with my exam notes, so I can help you understand this. That will make us even.” King exhaled slightly, feeling Ram’s lips against his pulse before the younger man looked up, their faces inches apart from one another. </p>
<p>“I’ll train you. Like a dog. Teach you to do tricks and obey my commands. Before I continue, we should be clear, it’s sexual.” </p>
<p>His heart was going to burst at this rate, it really was. King stared at him with wide eyes as Ram tilted his head. </p>
<p>“Do you want to try? If not, we can pretend this didn’t happen.”</p>
<p>“I want to try.” King didn’t recognize his own voice as he spoke, biting his lip at the way Ram’s lips curled up. The younger man hummed and pointed to his lips. </p>
<p>“Then we start simple. King, kiss.” </p>
<p>King lifted his head without hesitation, kissing him hungrily. He had spent many nights thinking about Ram’s lips against his own, sometimes with the promise of much, much more. Ram apparently felt the same as he kissed him back, growling against King’s lips as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, suckling it until the older engineer whimpered and parted them further, granting him access for a deeper kiss. </p>
<p>The two of them kissed desperately as King led them through the plant-filled dorm room. When they got to King’s room, Ram pushed him onto the bed, reaching into the bag he brought with him and pulling out a brand new collar with a leash in his other hand. </p>
<p>King stared at both items before he licked his lips, rolling to his stomach, the towel around his waist sliding off from the movement. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, presenting his neck as he looked up at Ram.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even have to tell you. You might be better at this than you think.” </p>
<p>King swallowed thickly, blushing at the praise before he bowed his head down, letting Ram secure the collar around his neck. He watched his veiny hands adjust the collar until it was comfortable and not too tight before his chin was lifted. </p>
<p>He looked up into Ram’s eyes as the younger man unzipped his pants, pushing them down his ass and thighs, his cock springing free. King looked down, his tongue peeking out from behind his lips as he unconsciously leaned forward, wanting a taste. </p>
<p>A hard yank to his hair drew a swear from his lips and he looked back up, finding Ram wiggling a finger at him, while his other hand remained firm in his hair. </p>
<p>“Bad puppy, King. I didn’t say you could do anything. You still need to be trained. Now, wait.” He fixed him with a stare before he unlaced his fingers from King’s silky hair, moving around to clip the leash onto the collar. He let it dangle down to the bed sheets before he went for the bag again, pulling out a bottle of lube, a headband with upright dog ears, and a plug with a bushy tail. </p>
<p>King flushed to his ears. </p>
<p>“I didn’t take you for such a pervert, Ram-ah!” He bucked up as Ram planted a firm slap to his ass. The pain immediately sent jolts of pleasure to his cock while Ram admired the red mark that adorned his tanned cheek from the first blow. </p>
<p>“I didn’t say speak. When that collar is on, you’re just my puppy. Don’t speak unless I tell you to, or if it’s too much and you want to stop. Our safeword can be ‘gear’, okay?” he looked into King’s eyes and the man nodded, still feeling his cock ache for attention between his legs. Ram hummed. </p>
<p>“Speak, I need to hear a confirmation. Are you okay with that?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m okay with that.” </p>
<p>“Good boy. Oh, you can speak if it’s sounds a puppy should be making, naturally.” he grinned, settling the headband on King’s head. The older engineer hissed when the coldness of the lube slipped between the crack of his ass before Ram circled his hole with his thick fingers. </p>
<p>The boxer began to speak as he pushed his middle finger in. </p>
<p>“You’re a cute senior, King. I haven’t been interested in anyone in a very long time, but you’re so persistent and cute, you caught my attention. So don’t think I do this with just anyone.” </p>
<p>King wanted to take the time to dissect that little confession, but a low pitched mewl left his lips when Ram added another finger, scissoring them apart while he pet his head. The room fell into a comfortable near-silence after that, with the only sound being Ram’s quiet breathing, King’s shaky gasps, and the slick sound of Ram working two, then three fingers into him.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for the plug?” </p>
<p>King looked up at him and let out a small, hesitant bark. This still felt a bit weird-</p>
<p>All thoughts stalled in his head the moment he saw Ram’s eyes darken. He held his puppy’s gaze as he slowly removed is fingers, replacing them with the plug. </p>
<p>Now, King wasn’t a virgin by any means, but he hadn’t done something like this before, and the stretch of the plug drew a low whimper from his lips as he did his best not to use his words. Ram kissed his brow, mumbling praise against his head as he finally pushed the entire plug in. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. Good boy, King.”</p>
<p>King felt a shiver run up and down his spine as Ram kissed him again, cupping his cheeks and looking into his eyes before he sat down in front of him. He spread his legs and King couldn’t help the way his eyes went back to Ram’s veiny cock. </p>
<p>“When I say ‘shake’, I want your hands on my cock. When I say ‘fetch’, you give that mouth up to me.” Ram told him, peeling his shirt off so he was fully nude to match the other man. King ran his eyes over his tattoos before he looked up into Ram’s eyes. The mixed man’s lips quirked. </p>
<p>“Are you ready? Speak, King.”</p>
<p>“Y-yes, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. Grab a pillow. You must be aching. You can rut on a pillow all you want all during this next part. Consider it a treat for being a good boy so far.” </p>
<p>Something about the authoritative low tone in Ram’s voice made King sway his hips eagerly before he could catch himself, blushing at the way Ram chuckled. </p>
<p>“Look at that, already wagging your tail.” </p>
<p>King grabbed one of his pillows, setting it between his legs as he waited for Ram’s instructions. The younger man observed him before he looked down at his own cock, cherry red at the tip and begging to be touched. </p>
<p>“King, shake.”</p>
<p>King crawled up to him, resting his head on Ram’s thigh as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. He kept his eyes on the mixed man’s dick, unconsciously licking his lips at the bead of precum that rolled out of the tip as he twisted his wrist every time he stroked upwards. </p>
<p>Ram growled beneath his breath, his hand on King’s shoulder as he watched him. He didn’t know the image of King on his knees for him giving him a handjob with a pair of doggy ears and a tail would get to him so easily, but here they were. </p>
<p>“Fuck...faster King.” </p>
<p>King looked up at him now, his eyes hooded with lust as he continued to stroke Ram’s cock. Ram moved his hand from King’s shoulder, motioning to his nipple as he let out barely restrained groans. </p>
<p>“Kiss.” </p>
<p>King rolled his tongue over the boxer’s nipple, grazing his teeth over it occasionally. Ram ran his hand through King’s hair, careful not to knock the ears off as he spoke once more, his cock aching for more. </p>
<p>“King, fetch.”</p>
<p>A glint sparked in King’s eyes as he lowered his head, his hot mouth engulfing Ram’s cock. The two men groaned as King bobbed his head, greedily lapping and slurping while he finally started to move his own hips, grinding his neglected cock against the long pillow between his legs, desperate for some form of friction. Ram watched him, thrusting up into King’s mouth shallowly as he licked his own lips. </p>
<p>“Such a needy puppy. Does this get you off? Being my good puppy?” he grabbed the leash, pulling it slightly so King could sink further down on his cock. King whimpered around him, nodding as he rolled his hips faster, his hands twitching before he fisted them into the sheets, closing his eyes as he swayed his hips left and right. </p>
<p>Ram pulled his lip between his teeth as he watched the senior engineer work his cock in and out of his mouth, his lips stretched obscenely around his length. Ram wrapped the leash firmly around his hand before he tugged on it once more. </p>
<p>“Why are you being so neat, puppy? I want it sloppy, can you do that?”</p>
<p>King looked up at him, a glint in his eye and his mouth stuffed before he flexed his fingers in the sheets in his hands. Ram noticed and hummed. </p>
<p>“Need something to do with those paws, pup? Let’s see if you’re good enough to do both tricks for me. Shake and fetch, King.” </p>
<p>King hummed and wrapped his hand around whatever didn’t fit in his mouth, keeping his eyes up on Ram as he slurped loudly, drooling over his cock as the blowjob got exceedingly more and more messy. Ram groaned and relaxed back on his palms, watching him with hooded eyes as he tilted his head, chuckling at the way King rutted and humped the pillow between his thighs.</p>
<p>King rolled his tongue over the tip of Ram’s cock  before the younger man began to speak above him again, his voice rough with arousal. </p>
<p>“You’re good at this, puppy. Have you done this before?” </p>
<p>Ram pulled King up by a handful of his silken hair and without a second thought, King whimpered at the loss of the younger engineer’s cock in his mouth. He looked up at Ram, his lips slick with spit before a small, undeniable sound left his lips. </p>
<p>A bark.</p>
<p>Ram held his gaze, licking his lips before he moved his hand to the leash, tugging King forward until they were brushing noses. </p>
<p>“Have you sucked anyone’s cock before, King? Speak.”</p>
<p>King’s eyes scanned his face before he shook his head, his cheeks tinted slightly as he looked away. </p>
<p>“I haven’t. I’ve practiced on toys before.” </p>
<p>Something about being the one and only man King has had those lips around sparked something possessive in Ram as he licked his lips. King followed the motion with his eyes before he looked back up, silently begging for permission. </p>
<p>Ram nodded. </p>
<p>“King, kiss.”</p>
<p>King all but dove for him, kissing him hungrily as he crawled into his lap, placing his hands on Ram’s shoulders as he rolled his hips down, sliding their cocks together. Ram didn’t stop him, holding his hips as King slid their cocks against each other, his tongue working through Ram’s mouth. They broke it when they needed air, with King panting as he placed his forehead on Ram’s shoulder, still whimpering and rutting against him. </p>
<p>“F-fuck. King, are you ready for the next command?” Ram growled against his hair, looking down at the engineer. King nodded, pressing wet kisses and small licks to Ram’s tattooed shoulder as he waited for the next command. </p>
<p>Ram ran a calloused hand down the curve of King’s spine and ass before he grabbed the end of the plug, lightly pulling it out of King while he kissed him. He ignored the whine of protest that came from him and set the plug aside. </p>
<p>“Don’t whine baby. There’s something else in store for you. I’m going to teach you how to sit. I’m sure you know what I mean, yes?” He hummed, caressing King’s cheek before he pressed a kiss to his nose. </p>
<p>“Stay right there in my lap and sit on my cock, puppy.” </p>
<p>King whimpered, placing his thighs at either side of Ram’s before he held onto his shoulders tight, looking him in the eyes. Ram looked up at him before he held up his own cock, the tip pressed against King’s ass. King reached back with one of his hands before nodding at him, waiting.</p>
<p>“King?” </p>
<p>King tilted his head. Ram stole a kiss from him. </p>
<p>“Sit, boy.”</p>
<p>King let himself sink, his eyes rolling back as he finally felt Ram’s girthy cock stretch him deliciously. His lips parted as a low whimper left them. He had toys, yes. He’d used them and his fingers plenty of times before, but they paled in comparison to Ram, and the thought of finally having the object of his affections stuff him like he had dreamt about all those nights this past month, nearly made King cum right there. </p>
<p>He held his composure, seating himself fully on Ram’s cock, panting against his neck as he felt his hole spasm, clenching and unclenching around Ram’s dick as he adjusted to it. Ram didn’t rush him, his veiny hands rubbing soothing circles against his hips as he breathed harshly through his nose. </p>
<p>He didn’t expect King to do so well with the training so quickly. </p>
<p>A quiet yip caught his attention as King ducked his head down, barking lightly. Ram’s lips quirked as he sunk back into his trainer role, holding onto King’s hips as he purred sweet nothings into his ear. </p>
<p>“Aw, what was that? A little yip? Does my puppy feel good? Do you like being stretched around my cock?” Ram cupped his ass and lifted him lightly before dropping him back down on his cock, drawing a loud moan from both of them. King took the cue to start riding him, squeezing his shoulders as he rode him, closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure. </p>
<p>Ram kept his own eyes open, watching the beautiful image of King riding him so he could store it in his memory. The older man’s mouth was parted, his tongue slightly poking out from the corner of his lips as he bounced on Ram’s cock, his back arched ever so slightly. Ram focused on the small chocolate drops known as his nipples and he couldn’t help himself, leaning forward to take one of King’s nipples into his mouth. </p>
<p>King squirmed in his lap, running a hand through Ram’s damp hair as he rolled his hips, his cock bobbing between their stomachs as he bounced faster, losing himself in the feeling of Ram’s length stretching him to his limit. Ram laid himself down fully, letting King take over full control as he rode him, small yips and keens mixing in with his moaning. Sweat rolled down his temple as he placed his palms on Ram’s chest, his thighs rippling every time he came down. </p>
<p>“F-fuck, look at my puppy, drooling all over himself. Do you like it? Is this just what my puppy needed?” Ram pulled at the leash just so there was enough tension in it to keep King from moving his head around too much. He nodded jerkily, his eyelids fluttering. </p>
<p>“King, s-speak.”</p>
<p>“Your c-cock feels so good. I c-can’t hold on for m-much longer.” he bowed his head down, his bangs cascading down and covering his eyes as he rolled his hips shakily, moaning Ram’s name like a mantra. </p>
<p>“R-Ram, Ram, Ram...F-fuck, tell me...t-tell me I can cum. Wanna be g-good...wanna be your good boy…”</p>
<p>Ram’s eyes darkened as he slapped King’s ass, grinding him down firmly onto his cock. </p>
<p>“King, cum for me. Be my good boy and show me.” He ordered, reaching up with his free hand to stroke King’s neglected and weeping cock. King shivered in his grip, his tempo stuttering as he chased his release, rolling and grinding himself back and forth on Ram’s cock as more wanton mewls and moans fell from his lips. Ram thumbed the weeping head of his cock, tilting his head up as he watched him closely, smiling in delight at the way King began to tremble above him. </p>
<p>A few good strokes, well placed thrusts, and growls for him to ‘cum for me like a good pup’ and Ram had King falling over the edge, his eyes closing tight as he came with a low groan, thick ropes of cum rolling down Ram’s fist as he milked him dry. </p>
<p>King’s hips never stopped as he bore over Ram, his brows pinched together as he whimpered and panted, peppering Ram’s face in kisses. Ram angled his jaw up, kissing him deeply before he snapped his hips up, groaning against King’s swollen lips as he filled him with every powerful thrust. </p>
<p>When they finally stilled, King was out of breath, panting against Ram’s neck as the younger man pet his head, gently rubbing circles into his back as he let him catch his breath. When King lifted his head, Ram smiled and rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. </p>
<p>“You did so good. Good boy, King.”</p>
<p>Flustered, King hit him with a pillow. </p>
<p>Ram laughed and pulled him in for a slow kiss, enjoying the setting sun in the older engineer’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>